


Most Dedicated Fan

by little_escapist



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Blaine loves the band One Three Hill, especially one member. He decides to go outside the bar the band is playing in, since he's too young to get in. That night changes everything.Or, Kurt is a musician and Blaine is not the only one who crushes hard. Loosely based on something that actually happened to a friend of mine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first foray into Glee, but writing this has been fun. This is a wip, but the story is almost finished, and I'll update once a week. There are five or six chapters in total.

In some part of his mind Blaine knows he’s being a fool. It’s below freezing and he stands outside a small bar on a New York street. He has to do a little dance every once in a while just to keep feeling in his toes. He has a thick coat on, but it doesn’t seem to help anymore. Late November nights are cold.

 

But on the other hand, there’s only one place he’d rather be at the moment, and that’s inside the bar. He doesn’t long for home half a continent away or his dorm room. Blaine may be cold but he’s happy with where he is.

 

A band is playing inside. Blaine tried to get in, but this was really short notice and he doesn’t have a fake ID. His age shows on his face, so he’s forced to stay outside. He can just make out the music, and when the door opens every now and then, he hears some of the lyrics. Blaine can almost see the stage through the window. He’s fine. Beggars can’t be choosers, and he’s willing to take what he can get. Hopefully, if he waits long enough, he’ll be able to see his favorite band – he’ll maybe get to see HIM.

 

The music inside stops and Blaine strains to hear someone talk. How late is it? Is the set over already? Blaine removes his glove to dig out his phone.

 

The phone is dead. Blaine hadn’t charged it. He had left in a hurry and tried not to play with the phone to keep the battery going as long as possible. He hadn’t even touched the device in a long while. It hadn’t been enough. Blaine sighs. He puts the phone back into his pocket and hurries to get the glove back on before his fingers freeze off. He really can’t feel his toes anymore. The music changes inside, so the band must have wrapped up their set.

 

Blaine has been a fan of One Three Hill for two years and two months now. He remembers a lonely Saturday night in his room, browsing YouTube and accidentally stumbling across a video from a dim bar in New York, with a trio singing. Or well, one of them singing and two others backing him up. It had been a cover of Blackbird by The Beatles. The young man singing with a clear, high voice had stolen Blaine’s seventeen-year-old heart. Blaine has spent the next three hours digging up everything he could about this trio.

 

The band has a small but fiercely loyal following, mostly in New York because that’s where the trio originates from and that’s where they perform. Through the wonder of internet there are some fans all over the country and even some abroad. The band mostly plays in bars and they don’t have a record deal yet. Blaine is certain it will happen, because as much as he loves their cover versions of songs, their original stuff is maybe even better. One day he’ll listen to his favorites in some large venue instead of online or on an icy street at night.

 

A group of people exits the bar chattering and laughing. In their wake follows a gush of warmth. Blaine can feel his cheeks tingling. He knows he should try to get a cab and head back to the dorm to warm up. He just can’t leave, not yet. He’s never been physically in the same place as One Three Hill before. He has only spent countless hours staring at the same performances online. So, if he loses a toe due to this mad standing outside but gets to see just a glimpse of them, he’ll be quite happy with the exchange. It would be worth it.

 

Blaine does another little dance on his numb feet, tries to wiggle his toes inside his boots and shakes his shoulders. Moving like this doesn’t help much. He’d have to run or something to actually get warm. It’s so cold.

 

“You look like you’re freezing your ass off. Waiting for a ride?” a voice asks suddenly behind Blaine’s back. Blaine recognizes that voice. Slowly he turns around and gapes. This is worth more than one toe. It’s Elliott form One Three Hill, looking at Blaine with a laugh in his eyes and a cigarette between his lips.

 

“I…” Blaine starts, and tries again. “Actually, no.”

 

Elliott’s eyebrows raise and he takes his cigarette between two gloved fingers. “Why are you out here, then?” He takes a step closer and Blaine can’t believe his luck. He doesn’t even mind the smell of the cigarette. He’s actually talking with Elliott Starchild. Elliott is not his favorite, but damn the man is handsome up close. And tall. He also has some kind of crazy charismatic pull and Blaine’s powerless.

 

“I can’t get in to see you perform, so here I am.” Blaine shrugs and hopes he was being subtle enough and didn’t come across like a fanboy. Which he is, but he needs to keep his dignity. He may be screaming internally, but he doesn’t want to gush to Elliott’s face.

 

“Oh, you’re a fan?” Elliott’s smile is so gorgeous.

 

Blaine nods. His teeth clatter suddenly, without his explicit permission. The smile on Elliott’s face fades away and is replaced with genuine concern.

 

“And how long have you been out here, freezing in the night? I’ve been outside five minutes and honestly, I can’t wait to get inside again.”

 

“I came here about eight,” Blaine confesses.

 

“Holy shit!” Elliott exhales a cloud of smoke to the other direction and drops his cigarette. “Okay, you have to come with me.”

 

“What?” Blaine stares.

 

“Inside. You’ve been out here for four hours. I’d like to know how you haven’t turned into an icicle yet.” Elliott grabs Blaine’s arm – just like that, like it’s completely normal! – and basically drags him in through the door, past the bouncer who just looks at them without comment.

 

Warmth hits Blaine like a wall. His fingertips and cheeks tingle and burn, settling into an ache. He can feel his face glowing red as he removes his gloves and basks in the musty warmth of the bar. Elliott lets go of his hand and motions him to follow. They walk through the bar and past the small stage in the corner until they get to a door.

 

“I’m taking you backstage to get warmed up,” Elliott says as he opens the door. Blaine nods in a daze and steps into the small hallway. Elliott Starchild of THE One Three Hill is taking him backstage. This feels like a dream. Blaine is inclined to believe he has actually died of hypothermia outside, lying on the street, because this can’t be happening. He’s going to meet them all. Oh, he’s going to meet Kurt. He was not prepared for this to happen. He had hoped to see a glimpse, maybe say hi at the door and ask for an autograph. Not in his wildest dreams would he have thought to get backstage. What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to do?

 

Elliott opens a dark door on the left. There, in the tiny room that has a large mirror and four chairs crammed inside, are Dani and Kurt. Blaine barely glances at the woman with blue streaks in her hair – his eyes are all for Kurt, who’s sitting down with a bottle of water in hand.

 

Kurt is beautiful. He looks amazing in pictures and videos, but in person he’s close to ethereal. He sits in a relaxed pose, long legs stretched in front of him. His pale skin is smooth and flawless, and the purple button-up he’s wearing is so tight on him, just like the black jeans are. Blaine reminds himself to breathe when blue eyes meet his. This is actually real.

 

“What’s this, now?” Dani asks. “I thought you went for a smoke, not to pick someone up.”

 

If Blaine’s cheeks weren’t already red from the temperature change, they would be now. Elliott just snorts and points Blaine to a chair to sit down – the chair right next to Kurt.

 

“I didn’t pick him up. I did my good deed of the month and saved him from turning into a snowman,” Elliott says as he sits down and Dani offers him a beer. Then the woman looks at Blaine, eyes narrowing, for a while before she turns back to Elliott. Blaine feels like he should probably say something, but he has lost all words and his voice at the same time. His hands a shaking a little, and this time it has nothing to do with the temperature and all to do with the man sitting next to him, touching distance almost.

 

“So guys, this is our most dedicated fan… I never asked your name,” Elliott realized in the middle of his introduction.

 

“Oh.” Blaine never introduced himself, either. “It’s Blaine. I’m Blaine.”

 

Elliott nods and graciously doesn’t point out Blaine’s fumbling. “Blaine, as I was saying, a fan who was outside on the street for four hours just because we were playing here and he couldn’t get in.”

 

“Oh God, you were there that long because of us?” Dani exclaims.

 

“Four hours?” Kurt repeats. It’s the first time he’s spoken since Blaine arrived. He just heard Kurt talk in person.

 

“Yeah,” Blaine says and feels a little faint.

 

“Wow. Hey, why don’t you take off that coat, it’s a lot warmer here. Would you like something to drink?” Dani digs through a tiny fridge Blaine hadn’t seen from the door. “You want a coke?”

 

“Thank you,” Blaine says as he shrugs out of his coat. He did wear a nicer shirt and a brand new, black bow-tie just in case. Now he’s glad he did.

 

Dani offers him a coke and Blaine takes it. Some sugar might do him good after all this. Maybe he won’t feel quite as lost if he drinks a little. He still feels surreal, and he still has no idea what to say.

 

Again, Elliott saves him. “Did you even hear anything out there?”

 

“Some, yeah,” Blaine answers. “I know your songs, so I could imagine the rest. It was okay. I haven’t had a chance to come before and I couldn’t resist even though I knew they wouldn’t let me in.” Okay, hello there, words. Too many words after none at all. Blaine stops talking and bites his lip.

 

“Aww. Can we keep you?” Dani coos.

 

Kurt shoves her arm before turning more towards Blaine in his seat. “How old are you, then?”

 

Blaine can’t look at him. Kurt Hummel is talking to Blaine and looking at him. “Nineteen.” Blaine dares a peek through his lashes, and there he is: Kurt catches his eyes with a look of curiosity. Blaine can’t breathe. The blue-green gaze seems to pierce his soul. He can’t look away.

 

Dani clears her throat and Kurt flinches. Blaine flushes and turns to stare at the can in his hands. What just happened? Blaine takes a sip of his soda to calm his racing heart. “I, umm.” He has no idea where he’s going with this. “I really appreciate this. You didn’t have to,” he ends up saying.

 

“Pfft, nonsense,” Elliott brushes him off. “You needed to get warm. And besides, we are the ones who appreciate you.”

 

“Yes. Next time,” Kurt says and oh dear, Kurt Hummel is implying Blaine should come see them again, “next time we put your name on the list and make sure you get in to listen to us.”

 

“Are you for real?” Blaine asks Kurt, again locking eyes with him. So much of being dignified in front of his favorite.

 

Dani practically cackles. “Oh, you are adorable.”

 

 

“Dani, leave him be,” Kurt admonishes gently before addressing Blaine. “Of course we mean it. Fans are important to us, and we’d be worried sick knowing you might be out there, alone at night and who knows in what weather.”

 

“I can take care of myself, but thank you,” Blaine says. He means it. He’s touched that Kurt feels like this and says it out loud. He feels too much. He doesn’t want to be treated like a child, but Kurt Hummel just told him he’d worry. “Of course I’d love to see you perform, I’ve been dreaming about it for two years!” Blaine continues. So much for not gushing.

 

The whole trio is smiling at him. Blaine is no longer cold. Actually, he’s feeling very hot indeed. He stares at the can in his hands and tries not to fidget. How did he end up here? He drinks again, closes his eyes to shield himself.

 

“Two years, huh?” Elliott asks. “You’ve been with us almost from the start, then.”

 

“Pretty much.” Blaine remembers reading that the band had started performing the summer before Blaine found them in September.

 

“Do tell,” Dani says. “I’m not above admitting that I love to hear how people found us.”

 

Blaine smiles. “It was mostly loneliness and YouTube.” He remembers how he had clicked some video without really thinking what it was, and then Kurt’s voice had filled his ears from his headphones. The voice had moved something in Blaine, touched him deep. After that first video Blaine had obsessively collected links to any and all content regarding One Three Hill. He loved the contrast between Kurt’s calm and Elliott and Dani’s rock ‘n’ roll.

 

“Loneliness?” Kurt asks.

 

“Yeah, well. Being a gay boy in Ohio does not a busy social life make,” Blaine says, and only after the words are out realizes that he just came out to One Three Hill – to Kurt. Just like that, without warning or second thought. This is why he hasn’t been in the closet since realizing his sexuality. He just can’t hide.

 

But Kurt only laughs at his admission, and the laugh is full of warmth. “Don’t I know that!”

 

Blaine stares. He knew Kurt was gay – he didn’t keep it a secret either. But Ohio, that is some news, if Blaine understood him right.

 

“Ohio born, and damn glad to have escaped,” Kurt clears out and spreads his arms a little. Blaine suddenly wishes he could lean forward and have those arms around him.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Blaine breathes out.

 

“Yeah, well. I’ve called New York home for about five years now.”

 

“I just moved this summer,” Blaine tells him. “I started at NYU this fall.”

 

Kurt smiles. Blaine swears his eyes sparkle. “I’m glad for you.”

 

“It’s like we don’t even exist,” Elliott stage whispers to Dani. Blaine realizes just how close to Kurt he had leant. He turns away, embarrassed. It’s not that he doesn’t like Elliott and Dani, it’s that Kurt is so much more.

 

“I think it’s quite clear to whom our most dedicated fan is the most dedicated to,” Dani muses.

 

“Alright, stop. No need to make anyone uncomfortable,” Kurt says.

 

Silence follows. Blaine doesn’t know what to do. He ends up draining his coke and ignores the silent conversation the three others seem to be having. He sets the can on the floor next to the chair. He feels like he’s overstayed his welcome, and while it was amazing, now it’s only awkward.

 

“I should probably go. You can get on with your night and all.” Blaine will dream about this night for the rest of his life, but he knows it’s time for him to go. He doesn’t want to, not really. He could talk with Kurt until morning, probably, but that’s not possible. “I think I might still manage to catch the last subway home.”

 

“What? No, call yourself a cab,” Dani says.

 

“My phone died. I can’t really call anywhere,” Blaine says.

 

“So, let me,” Kurt offers right away, taking his phone out. “I won’t get any sleep unless I know you’ll be fine.”

 

“Oh – I – I can take care of myself,” Blaine fumbles.

 

“We know you can,” Elliott saus. “It doesn’t change the fact that we want you safe. Let Kurt call you a cab. Actually, let me give you his number. Once you’re home, text him to let us know you got there alright. Kurt won’t lose his beauty sleep that way.”

 

Blaine sees how Kurt glares at Elliott, who just grins.

 

“That’s a great idea!” Dani is already writing the number down on a piece of paper. Blaine has no idea where she got it from. She practically shoves the number at Blaine, but Blaine’s not sure if he’s allowed to take it. If Kurt doesn’t want to give his number away, it’s not Blaine’s to take. Kurt didn’t seem too happy with Elliott for coming up with this, after all. Blaine is only a fan. A stranger.

 

“It’s okay, Blaine, just take it and do as they said,” Kurt says. His eyes are warm and Blaine nods. His heart is beating painfully loudly as he puts the piece of paper in his pocket. This number is one he really, really doesn’t want to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'm impatient and I want to avoid finishing my thesis, I decided to update twice a week instead of just once. Expect new chapters on Wednesdays and Fridays/Saturdays, the weekend dates may change depending on my schedule. Thank you for comments and kudos - it's so nice to get feedback and know that someone likes this. It means the world to me.

 

“And what was that?” Kurt hisses to his friends once they’ve seen Blaine off. The bar is still going, people talking and drinking. It’s not that late, but Kurt’s not sure how long he wants to stay tonight. A part of him wants to go home already. Elliott just shrugs as he settles on a stool by the bar and leans on his elbow. There’s a mischievous look on his face and Kurt’s not impressed.

 

“Kurt, dear, you couldn’t take your eyes off him the whole time,” Dani says after she’s ordered herself another drink. Kurt hates that she’s right. He couldn’t help but look at Blaine’s mesmerizing eyes, strong jaw and adorable bowtie. There was something about this boy that drew Kurt in. He doesn’t bother denying the truth even though he almost wants to: he is attracted to Blaine, very much so. And he’s not blind – it’s flattering that someone is so clearly attracted to him as Blaine. Also, he knows Dani’s doing this to get back at him. Kurt knows he could have toned down his teasing when he noticed how Dani felt about Santana during the summer.

 

“It’s been enough time since Adam anyway,” Elliott says.

 

Kurt slumps on his stool. No, he doesn’t want to talk about his ex even though it certainly has been enough time. It was a disaster full of misunderstandings, but Kurt is over it now. He has been a long time. Dani offers to buy him a drink and he nods. He can stay a while. It’s not like Dani and Elliott would let him go now, anyway.

 

Elliott looks Kurt in the eye with a serious expression and Kurt knows what’s coming. He just knows it. In Kurt’s opinion, Elliott should drink more and start getting loud. Instead he looks very sober. “You should start seeing new people. Take a chance!”

 

“Okay, yeah, I see where you’re coming from, but seriously – giving my number to a stranger?” Kurt is not mad, not really. And he gave his permission in the end, even though it was Blaine who waited for it, not Elliott or Dani. His friends are not good with boundaries. Kurt doesn’t know how he always ends up with people like that. Or maybe he inspires this kind of behavior in his friends?

 

“But he’s no stranger! He’s Blaine from Ohio with the biggest heart-eyes I’ve ever seen,” Dani insists. Now she, unlike Elliott, is past tipsy already.

 

“A gay boy from Ohio,” Elliott says pointedly.

 

“I do not appreciate you two ganging up on me!” Kurt whines into his drink. “And he’s only nineteen.”

 

 Elliott rolls his eyes and gives a long-suffering sigh. “Says the ancient and tired 23-year-old. Four years is nothing!”

 

Kurt sighs and stops grasping at straws. He was attracted to Blaine and his friends know it, fine. Blaine was attracted to him and Kurt’s friends are all over that. Kurt can deal. It’s not the worst turn of events.

 

 

Later, when Kurt is sitting in a cab on his way home, he checks his phone and sees a message from an unknown number. It’s been sent fifteen minutes ago. Kurt curses to himself for not hearing it. It must be Blaine, and Kurt finds it difficult to breathe normally all of a sudden. What is it about this boy that has him in knots? He doesn’t even know Blaine.

 

[Hi. This is the message telling you that I got safely back to my dorm. Thank you again. - Blaine Anderson]

 

Kurt can’t help it. He feels a dumb smile on his face. As much as he wanted to avoid the comments from his friends, he really is giddy about this boy. Kurt can’t decide if it’s a blessing or a curse to have friends who come up with crazy ideas like giving Kurt’s number to a relative stranger.

 

{Hi. Glad to hear it. Now, do I get to see you at our gig again?}

 

Okay, usually Kurt’s not quite this forward with people. He talks about mundane stuff with new people, and makes small talk. He doesn’t imply after just meeting someone for the first time that he’s really looking forward to seeing them again. But he really, really wants to see Blaine again. He wants to sing to Blaine. And maybe he shouldn’t have drunk that last margarita after all… His phone chirps in his hand and he jumps.

 

[That might just happen]

 

Kurt presses the phone against his smile. How is he so infatuated so quickly? He can’t remember the last time he felt like this, if he ever has. He feels warm and fuzzy and happy, and it can’t all be because he’s had a couple of drinks. No, this is all Blaine’s doing.

 

{I’ll text you time and place and you better be there, mister.}

 

He doesn’t really care if it’s overly flirtatious or too familiar to tease so early into their relationship. Friendship? Some-ship, where you get to know one another and hope like hell to get kisses at some point. Kurt shakes his head at himself. At least in texts he sounds more sober than in his head. He hopes the last one wasn’t too much. He doesn’t want to scare Blaine off. Apparently he didn’t, because his phone chirps again.

 

[Since you ask so nicely! I really need to go to sleep now, tho. Class in the morning]

 

Blaine really is a dedicated fan. He came out to see them on a Thursday, even though he knew he wouldn’t get in the bar and he has class next morning. It must be the coldest day – or night – yet, and still Blaine was there, for them, for Kurt. Kurt can’t begin to untangle his feelings now. He gets to say good night to Blaine, possibly be the last person to do so tonight.

 

{Alright. Good night and sleep well.}

 

There’s something really intimate about saying good night, even via text, knowing that the other person is most likely in bed – no, Kurt really can’t go there. He’s just happy to get to do this with Blaine.

 

[You too]

 

The giddy smile stays on Kurt’s face all the way home and through paying the driver. He hums on his way up the stairs and can’t seem to stop when he gets in, removes his coat and hangs it. He even dances a little. He met a wonderful person tonight, and that person seemed to really like him, too. Adorable, beautiful Blaine texted him good night. This kind of bubbly happiness makes no sense, but Kurt doesn’t care. He has a good feeling about all this, about Blaine.

 

He walks into the apartment and notices that the kitchen light is on. Rachel, roommate and self-proclaimed best friend, stands in the doorway in her pink fluffy robe.

 

“What are you doing?” she asks.

 

“I’m coming home?” It comes out as a question more than a statement. “Why are you up this late?”

 

“My throat is sore, I got up to make tea. Stop deflecting. You’re smiling like you just got cast to a Broadway play.” Rachel crosses her arms, waiting.

 

“It’s nothing. The gig was good, we didn’t flub any lines and there was a decent crowd for a Thursday.” Kurt walks past Rachel to get himself some water.

 

“So you’re dancing because no one flubbed their lyrics?” Oh, Rachel had seen that. Kurt doesn’t want to share Blaine any more than he already has, but Rachel can be really insistent.

 

“Okay, there was a guy, and I have his number. I have a good feeling about it, but now I’m going to bed.” Kurt drinks, puts his glass into the sink and heads for the bathroom.

 

“Happy for you!” Rachel says before he closes the door.

 

x

 

Blaine practically floats through his classes on Friday even though he’s really tired. He feels like he’s half asleep, half dreaming still, and he can’t concentrate on anything. He hopes someone will lend him their notes because his own probably won’t make much sense later. It doesn’t matter – he met One Three Hill last night and he has Kurt Hummel’s number programmed into his phone. Blaine is pretty sure they were flirting last night, and the mere thought makes him squirm. Kurt is wonderful. Blaine has been dreaming about meeting him forever, but this is above and beyond any daydream he’s ever had.

 

In the afternoon Blaine can’t contain himself anymore. He has to share this with someone. His roommate is out, and probably will be the rest of the night. Blaine’s glad, because that means he can speak on the phone without anyone listening a few feet away. He drops his messenger bag on the floor, kicks off his shoes and settles on the bed to call Tina.

 

Tina is his friend from high school, a friend who patiently listened to him talk about One Three Hill, Kurt and New York in exchange of him listening to her passion about a certain dancer called Mike Chang. They had bonded over clothes, even though their styles could not be further apart – they both were too different from the rest of the student body, so they found each other.

 

Tina answers on the third ring. “Blaine! How did it go last night? I tried to call you, but you didn’t answer.”

 

Of course Blaine had told her he was going to loiter around a bar with One Three Hill in it. “My phone died,” Blaine explains, “and I got home so late that I went straight to bed.”

 

“You got home late? Did you get in?” Tina asks.

 

“No. Well… not the traditional way.”

 

“What does that mean?” Tina’s voice gets higher. “Get to the juicy bits, Anderson!”

 

Blaine laughs. “I’ve got Kurt Hummel’s phone number.” A little thrill makes its way through him when he says it. What is his life?

 

Tina is silent for a moment before exploding. “What? How?”

 

“You wanted the juicy bits first!” Blaine teases before he launches off to tell every detail he can remember. How cold it had been, how Elliott had found him, and how Kurt had looked him in the eyes.

 

“Tell me you called him or texted or something,” Tina says after Blaine’s done.

 

“I did. I texted him that I got home okay, like they told me to. And Tina – call me delusional all you want, but I’m pretty sure he was flirting with me.”

 

“Oh, Blaine,” Tina says and sighs. It’s not a good sigh.

 

“Do you think I imagined it?”

 

“You have been crushing on him since forever. I haven’t seen the messages, of course, so I can’t really say, but Blaine… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Blaine has to take a moment before Tina gets hurt. “Tina.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Just, please keep your cool, you only just met him.” Tina’s voice is sympathetic, but that doesn’t make Blaine feel any better. He kind of regrets calling her, now.

 

“I really thought we connected. Elliott even joked about it…”

 

“Look, I’m not saying that it didn’t happen. I just want to remind you not to jump in head first and get way ahead of things. Do I need to remind y?u of Jeremiah.”

 

Blaine scoffs. As if he ever could forget. He’d never been that embarrassed. “You really don’t. You know that. And with Kurt… it is not like that!” He’s getting defensive but he really can’t help himself.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down. Just don’t embarrass yourself in front of Kurt, okay? Take it easy and see what happens.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Blaine swallows his disappointment. He knows he has a habit of getting too involved too quickly. He sees the sense in Tina’s words. He’s been too involved in Kurt for a while, and Kurt only just met Blaine. He’s done talking about this, so he asks Tina about her classes and the play she’s doing at the local community theater. At the end of the call Blaine’s excitement about Kurt has pretty much died. He read too much into it, he’s sure.

 

 

A week passes and Blaine doesn’t hear from Kurt. He doesn’t feel comfortable sending the first text, so he wallows. Maybe he really did read too much into Kurt’s words. Maybe Kurt is like that with everyone – there’s no way Blaine would know! They don’t know each other. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. It does. It feels like rejection. Blaine tries to shrug it off. He goes to classes and actually pays attention. He has lunch with his friends, he studies, and texts Tina.

 

He still thinks about Kurt every day, though. He reads and rereads the texts from that night. Blaine just can’t think it’s nothing. He doesn’t trust himself, though. He doesn’t know much about love. He’s had doomed crushes, like Jeremiah and Kurt, and only one pseudo-relationship with Sebastian who only wanted one thing.

 

But then, when Blaine is walking back to his dorm on Friday afternoon a week after meeting Kurt, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

 

{Hello stranger. Any chance I might see you tomorrow? Same place, we’re on at nine.}

 

Suddenly Blaine’s heart is beating double-time and he wants to jump and sing. Kurt hasn’t forgotten, and his tone is exactly the same it was a week ago. Kurt wants to see Blaine, tomorrow! Kurt kept his promise to inform Blaine about One Three Hill’s next gig. Blaine wants to take Tina’s advice and keep it cool, but at the same time, he really just wants to text Kurt. Like, the whole night.

 

[Thanks for the heads up. I’ll be there]

 

Blaine almost drops his phone when it buzzes right away.

 

{Can’t wait!}

{We’ll leave your name at the door so you’ll get in. No need to freeze this time}

 

Blaine smiles. Kurt can’t wait to see Blaine. He returns the sentiment whole-heartedly, and hopes it means something. He needs it to mean something.

 

[I can’t wait either. See you tomorrow!]

 

{See you :) }

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning for angst in this chapter. 
> 
> I thank you all again for your lovely comments and every kudos!

 

Blaine tries his best to keep his nerves in check as he tells his name to the bouncer at half past eight on Saturday night. He hopes it’ll go fine. He hopes he’ll get in. The bouncer just looks at a paper from his pocket and nods him through the door. Blaine is in. He looks around since he was too focused on Elliott to really notice his surroundings the last time. He takes in the counter on the right, the tables scattered around, and the small stage on the other side of the bar. There are quite a lot of people there, but the atmosphere is relaxed and the music isn’t too loud. Blaine decides he likes it. He orders a coke to have something to hold in his hands, and then heads to find a table with a view to the stage. There’s one table free, one of the smallest ones a bit to the side from the stage. It’ll do. Blaine makes his way to the table, sets his coke down and removes his coat. He took some extra care with his clothes tonight. He’s wearing his favorite red pants, a black button-down and a red bow-tie, his signature accessory.

 

Kurt is here somewhere, Blaine thinks as he sits down and sips his coke. The mere knowledge has a slight tremor go through Blaine. He can’t quite believe he’s here, waiting for a One Three Hill gig to start, and he’s pretty sure Kurt will come and chat after. At least, Blaine hopes he will.

 

Somebody gets on the stage to bring a guitar there. After strumming it a couple of times, he moves on to the drum set. Sound check. Blaine looks at the guy, dressed in all black, for lack of anything else to do. Maybe he shouldn’t have come so early. He has no company. All his friends already had plans, and really, Blaine wasn’t that keen on inviting anyone. He wants to be able to focus on the music and on the band. Only downside is that now he’s alone and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. It feels like there are endless minutes between now and the beginning of the gig. Blaine stares at the clock on the far wall, minutes ticking by too slowly. He taps his fingers distractedly on the table and wonders what the band will play.

 

One Three Hill balances nicely between covers of every possible genre and their own stuff. They started with covers only, and from that era are also their most watched videos. Blaine thinks the most watched one is actually their cover of I Believe in a Thing Called Love. Elliott is amazing in that one. Blaine’s favorite is, of course, Blackbird, the first song that caught him, heart and soul. The band hasn’t played that in ages, it hasn’t been on their set list or in newer videos. Still, it’s the one song Blaine wants to hear live at some point.

 

A hand on his shoulder startles him.

 

“Hello there.” It’s Kurt. Kurt Hummel’s hand is on Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine might combust. Also, Kurt is here to talk to him before going on stage. This is huge.

 

“Hi,” Blaine says a little breathlessly. He knows he’s beaming like an idiot, but it’s Kurt. He can't really help it. Kurt is smiling, too, and looks amazing in dark, tight jeans and a green shirt.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Kurt says and sits down on the chair next to Blaine. 

 

“I’m glad, too,” Blaine manages.

 

“We’re on in just a minute, so I don’t have much time,” Kurt says then. “I just want to you tell me your favorite song.”

 

Blaine flushes. “Are you making me decide?”

 

“Yes. I really need to know, so shoot.” Kurt winks. Blaine thinks he might faint on the spot.

 

“I love all your stuff, honestly.” Quite literally, not just the music, but everything. Blaine reminds himself of Tina’s words. He has to keep his cool. He only just met Kurt.

 

Kurt pouts. Blaine wants to kiss him. “Now Blaine, that’s not fair! One song title, right now.” Kurt stares deep into Blaine’s eyes and it’s difficult to breathe. His eyes are closer to green, reflecting the color of his shirt.

 

“Blackbird,” Blaine says.

 

A wide smile spreads on Kurt’s face. It’s stunning. Blaine is in over his head, it’s too late. He can’t be helped anymore.

 

“I’ll ask you why that song, but later,” Kurt says. “Now I have to run. Got some tunes to sing!”

 

“Break a leg,” Blaine calls after him. He doesn’t know if that’s what you’re supposed to say before a show like this, but it can’t hurt. A performance is a performance, right?

 

x

 

It’s been a while since Kurt’s been this keyed up before a gig. He loves the rush just before stepping on stage, the slight jitters in the bottom of his stomach and the rush of adrenaline. Performing is what he lives for, he loves this feeling, knowing that there’s an audience there, waiting for him to open his mouth and sing. He gets back to Elliott and Dani, who are backstage waiting for him. 

 

“So, fanboy is here? What did he decide on?” Dani asks.

 

“Don’t call him that,” Kurt says. His tone holds no heat, but his protectiveness comes through. It makes both Elliott and Dani stare.

 

“Someone has it bad,” Elliott remarks.

 

Kurt has been dreading this all week. He didn’t text Blaine right away, because he didn’t want to seem too eager, but Blaine was pretty much constantly on his mind wherever he went. Then Kurt had sent the invite and ever since he’d been antsy and unable to concentrate. Blaine’s answer might have made him smile stupidly for way too long. It was only a matter of time when Elliott and Dani would start their interrogation. Luckily it took this long, because they don’t have time for any real questions before they have to get on stage.

 

“He’s not denying it,” Dani says.

 

“I don’t know what it is about him. I don’t even know him, and yet…” Kurt shrugs. They’re supposed to go on stage. He can get away with that much. 

 

“Wow. This is a first,” Elliott says. “But we have no time. What did he want us to play?”

 

“Blackbird,” Kurt says and smirks.

 

“Figures. He’s actually only your fan,” Dani mutters.

 

“Aww, don’t be jealous!” Kurt laughs before fleeing the other two onto the stage. Elliott and Dani follow him right away, and they are still mid-laugh as they greet the patrons of the bar and launch into song.

 

x

 

They are phenomenal. So much better in person than through crappy videos. Blaine can’t tear his eyes off them. He sings quietly along to some of the songs, and on other ones he just plain watches. He’s the luckiest person on the planet right now. One Three Hill is entertaining, they seem to have fun with each other while singing and playing, and they sound awesome. Blaine has chills running down his back continuously. Elliott messes up some lyrics and Dani plays a mean guitar solo. Kurt is radiant, and Blaine is pretty sure he's in heaven.

 

Then it gets even better.

 

“Okay peeps, it’s time for our final number,” Elliott says into the mic. Someone behind Blaine hollers a loud “no!” that makes the band chuckle. Blaine doesn’t want it to be over, either, but he stays silent.

 

“It’s been a while since we last did this song,” Kurt takes over from Elliott. “I apologize in advance if I screw up. But this is for someone special. Blackbird, originally by the one and only Beatles.”

 

Blaine’s heart is hammering wildly in his chest. Blackbird. For someone special. And Kurt is looking right at him. Blaine can’t breathe and his hands are shaking. This can’t be true. He pinches himself. It hurts. He’s awake and this is happening and Kurt just dedicated Blackbird to him. If only the nerdy, lonely seventeen-year-old Blaine had known this would happen. He feels hot and cold all at the same time. This has to mean something. Kurt could have said anything, but he went with someone special. Blaine wants to text Tina, shove it in her face – he’s not imagining this. He doesn’t want to look away from Kurt, though, so texting must wait.

 

Kurt stands in the front, Dani and Elliott stepping back. Kurt looks tall and happy to be up there. He’s practically glowing. He takes a long look around the bar, eyes ending up on Blaine. Kurt takes a breath and starts to sing.

 

His voice is flawless, clear and high, best thing Blaine has ever heard. It fills his heart and soul. The hairs on his arms are standing up and he’s tearing up. This song, Kurt’s version of this song, is powerful. It moves Blaine like nothing else. It strikes a chord somewhere in his core and resonates there. Kurt eyes don’t stray from Blaine’s. Kurt is singing to Blaine. Tears spill over, Blaine has to blink and look away as the song ends. He tries to wipe his face discreetly as One Three Hill bids their clapping audience good night.

 

Blaine takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. His emotions are all over the place. Someone switches new music on, people talk loudly and all the noise feels like a giant wave, drowning him. Kurt is too much for Blaine to handle. This is too intense. It’s all amazing and it surpasses anything Blaine ever thought he might get to experience. He feels so much he can't even begin to untangle any one emotion. Blaine’s been crushing on Kurt, or well, Kurt’s voice and stage presence, for over two years. Now he’s pretty sure he’s fallen in love and he doesn’t even know Kurt. Kurt doesn’t even know Blaine. Is this what Tina meant when she warned him? 

 

“Hey – hey, Blaine, is everything okay?” Kurt’s hands are on his shoulder and his arm and Blaine aches. He wants nothing more than to lean into Kurt and stay there forever, but Kurt is not his.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You were amazing up there.”

 

x

 

Kurt is totally out of his depth. He got a little overwhelmed during the song, and he left Dani and Elliott to their own devices to get to Blaine. But Blaine is in tears and won’t even look at him. Kurt needs to do something, but he doesn’t know what is appropriate. He doesn’t know what he’s allowed to do, allowed to say. All he wants is for Blaine to look at him and stop crying.

 

“I should go.” Blaine sounds defeated somehow.

 

“Why? It’s not that late yet and I was looking forward to talking to you.” Kurt takes a seat next to Blaine but won’t let go of Blaine’s arm. He needs to have a physical contact. He can’t let Blaine go.

 

Blaine looks at him, then, with his big golden eyes that are shining with tears and Kurt is pretty much done for. Those eyes should never look so sad. And Kurt feels responsible. “Please, stay with me. Talk to me,” Kurt says.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Blaine nods and sniffs.

 

Kurt lets out a relieved breath. “Was it that bad?” he jokes, slightly awkward.

 

“No, no, never! It was the best thing I’ve ever experienced. Kurt, watching you do Blackbird… there are no words.”

 

“But there are tears.” Kurt can’t help himself. He reaches over and wipes a stray tear from Blaine’s cheek. The gesture surprises them both. Kurt doesn’t really touch people he doesn’t know well. Blaine’s golden eyes are even bigger as he stares at Kurt. Damn the boy has thick eyelashes, even more pronounced by the tears stuck to them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says quietly, almost too quietly in their noisy environment.

 

Blaine pulls a little farther away, and Kurt lets him go. Did he screw up? Touching someone’s face on the second meeting is weird, right? Yes, Kurt made it weird. It was too much. Kurt wishes Blaine would say something, anything. “Blaine?”

 

“It’s okay. Nothing to be sorry for,” Blaine says. The noise of the next table almost drowns his words.

 

“No, it clearly isn’t okay,” Kurt presses. He wants Blaine to tell him what is going on. These tears are more than just hearing a beautiful song. These tears are too sad for that, and Kurt needs to help Blaine somehow. “Was it too much?”

 

“Kurt – you. You don’t know me. The way you make me feel when you sing is something I can’t even begin to explain even though I’ve been listening to you for years. You have known I exist for a week. I just… Thank you for tonight.” Blaine stares at the tabletop like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen.  “I think I should go.”

 

There’s nothing Kurt can say as Blaine gets up, shrugs into his coat and walks away, through the bar and out of the door into the night.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your comments and kudos!

“Tina – Tina, I think I screwed up,” Blaine breathes into the phone once he’s in a cab on his way back to the dorm when Tina finally answers. She took forever and Blaine has worked himself into a panic.

 

“It’s really late, Blaine,” Tina moans.

 

“Like you are actually asleep at midnight on a Saturday?” Blaine asks. He’s feeling terrible, and he really doesn’t want to be a nuisance. Oh no, what if he woke her up? He just needs someone to talk to, someone to tell him to stop freaking out. He debated the whole time before he got in a cab if he should call her. Apparently he chose wrong.

 

“I’m up now. What is it?”

 

“It’s.. just Kurt,” Blaine says. “You don’t have to listen to me if you’d rather sleep.”

 

“Okay. Insecure Blaine is in the building. You know I’m always here for you. Now, tell me everything.” This is why Blaine loves Tina. She knows he has flaws and she doesn’t let his sometimes over-the-top emotions get in the way of friendship. Also, she knows exactly when it’s okay to tell him to knock it off and when he needs a shoulder to cry on. This time it’s definitely the latter.

 

“Kurt texted me yesterday and invited to see them play today,” Blaine tells Tina. “He came to talk to me before and asked for my favorite song, and then they played Blackbird and it was the best night of my life, Tina.”

 

“Okay. Why are you freaking out, then?” Tina asks. “That sounds all kinds of awesome.”

 

“He dedicated it to me. He said, and I quote, ‘for someone special.’”

 

“Again, why the teary voice? That is amazing! He might actually be into you, you know. I might have been wrong,” Tina says. If Blaine wasn’t so distraught, he’d probably ask for that in writing. Now he doesn’t have the energy to banter, though. He just wants this night to be over.

 

“No, Tina - I got in over my head. I feel too much. At first I was in heaven and then it all just crumbled down on me. Kurt is not mine, Tina. He doesn’t know me. He’s older and so talented and so good looking and I’m just me. Kurt came to me after they finished and I was in tears. He got all worried about me, he was so sweet…” Blaine has to take a moment to breathe, to close his eyes and take a step back before he goes overboard. He stares out at the city lights and decides he has cried enough already.

 

“And? The suspense is killing me,” Tina teases. She doesn’t manage to get a laugh out of Blaine.

 

“I told him he doesn’t know me. That words fail me. Then I just left. I couldn’t take it. I left like an idiot without giving him a chance to say anything. I’m in love with him, Tina, and now I screwed it all up. He’ll never want me. I just… I want this so much, but I can’t...” Blaine feels lost, and so, so tired.

 

“Oh, Blaine. I wish I knew what to tell you.”

 

“Tell me that it’s not all ruined. Tell me he might still want to be friends even though I’m a freak.”

 

“You should text him. Call him. Something, to tell him that you still want to get to know him,” Tina offers. It does make sense, but Blaine is still mortified. He ran out on Kurt. Kurt has no idea what Blaine is like – and even if Kurt miraculously still might want to talk to Blaine, he’d leave once he got to know Blaine. He wouldn’t be the first. Sebastian never wanted Blaine for more than his looks.

 

“Maybe. Thank you for listening to me.” Blaine bites his lip. He just wants to crawl into a hole and disappear.

 

“Like I said, any time.” Tina’s voice is warm. Blaine is grateful for Tina, so grateful. He’s not sure how he deserves her.

 

“Go to sleep now. I’ll be in touch,” he says, and Tina says good night before disconnecting the call. Blaine almost wishes he hadn’t ended the conversation. The cab is silent, and memories are too close.

 

It’s all about Sebastian. Confident, straight-forward Sebastian pursuing him, Blaine being flattered because it was the first time a boy was interested in him and showing it. That’s the only time anyone’s been interested in him, really. Blaine had told Sebastian that he loved him. But then Sebastian had said that Blaine is too boring, too childish. That Blaine shouldn’t believe in fairy-tales when he was already eighteen. Apparently, love is a fairy-tale and not to be believed in. Love is something that doesn’t really exist, so it’s a waste of time to go after something like that. Blaine wishes he could believe Sebastian, but he wants love. That’s all he wants – a man to fall in love with, a man who would fall in love with Blaine. And now Kurt is actually talking to Blaine, Kurt Hummel, Blaine’s celebrity crush. Kurt seems interested, but what if he’s not at all like Blaine has always thought Kurt is? Blaine has had a lot of time to build Kurt up in his head. In Blaine’s head, Kurt wants love and doesn’t think it stupid or childish.

 

That Kurt might only exist in fantasies.

 

The cab stops by campus and Blaine pays the driver before walking over the yard and getting in to his dorm. The hallways are rather noisy, it is a Saturday after all, and nobody really cares. When Blaine gets to his room, it’s thankfully dark and empty. His roommate is probably out partying. Blaine doesn’t mind. They get along better when they aren’t home at the same time, except to sleep. They get along, but they are too different to be friends or to have anything to talk about. Blaine switches on the light and takes off his clothes. He’ll shower in the morning. He’s just too drained now, he just wants to crawl under the covers and sleep for a week.

 

x

 

Kurt sits in the backstage room alone. Dani and Elliott are in the bar drinking and chatting with people, but Kurt doesn’t feel like joining them. He’s not sure what happened out there, but he has an idea. You don’t know how you make me feel, had Blaine said. Kurt had been aware that Blaine is into him, and apparently Blaine thinks it’s a bad thing, because they don’t know each other. But still, Kurt doesn’t understand the tears and why Blaine ran away like that. His words and actions don’t really correlate.  Blaine is into Kurt, so why would he run away instead of spending time together?

 

Elliott peeks into the room. His hair is a mess and his eyeliner is smudged a little too much. “Come on out! You’ve been moping long enough.” He’s being loud, so he’s at least four drinks in.

 

“I’m not moping. I’m thinking,” Kurt says.

 

“You should not think! You should drink. With me and Dani and… and there’s this really hot foreign guy at the bar and I think I like him even though I can’t pronounce his name.” Elliott’s smile is a bit lop-sided.

 

“Not tonight, Elliott. You have fun, though.”

 

“I can’t have fun if I know you’re here all alone.” Elliott steps in to the room and sits beside Kurt.

 

“I’m good, really,” Kurt smiles. Elliott means well. He’s also listing dangerously in his seat. Kurt shoves him upright.

 

“Okay. But you should call him. You should make him listen to you. You want him, right?” Elliott asks. He’s still talking a little too loudly.

 

Kurt doesn’t bother pretending that he doesn’t know who Elliott is talking about. “Of course I do.”

 

“Then do something about it! He’s probably so confused after that stunt you pulled out there earlier.”

 

“Why?” Kurt asks. That’s the thing. He doesn’t know why the song upset Blaine so badly. It was supposed to make Blaine smile his beautiful smile and get up from his chair and take Kurt home. Well, Kurt had screwed that up royally. He wants to fix it, but if he doesn’t know what the problem is, it’s hard to fix.

 

“He’s a fan, Kurt. He’s been lusting after you for who knows how long,” Elliott says and points a finger at Kurt. “Then you, my smart friend, practically serenade him with his pick of song. How do you think he feels?”

 

Kurt looks at Elliott, who is staring at him in the eye with a drunken I’m-so-serious-right-now look. How does someone make so much sense while being so very drunk? Elliott’s eyes are dull and his breath smells something awful, but still his words make sense. Kurt nods and claps a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Go have fun with your foreign guy. I’ll take care of my stuff.”

 

Elliott takes the advice and stumbles out of the room. Kurt shakes his head fondly.

 

x

 

Blaine lies on his back and stares at the ceiling in darkness. He’s been crying even though he swore he’d never cry over Sebastian again. The tears have made their way into his ears and they itch terribly, but Blaine can’t seem to move his hands. His mood has nothing to do with Kurt anymore; it’s spiraled into the too familiar place he’s been in several times before.

 

Why can’t he have love? He just wants someone to cuddle with, for heaven’s sake. He wants someone to hold, he wants someone to laugh with. He wants someone who would make love to him every now and then instead of just getting off and falling asleep right after. Blaine wants to feel special. Is that so wrong?

 

Blaine’s phone rings, the sound piercing the silence of the room. He has no idea who might call him this late. Maybe his roommate forgot his key? In that case, he can stay outside. Blaine is not getting up. Curiosity gets better of him, though, and he fishes his phone up from the floor by his bed.

 

It’s not his roommate. It’s Kurt.

 

“Hello?” Blaine answers shakily. He sits up and wipes a hand down his face.

 

“Hi, Blaine,” Kurt says softly and his voice is so close to Blaine’s ear. “I’m relieved that you’re still up. Did you get back to your dorm okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I did. Are – are you home already?” Blaine’s not sure what he’s supposed to say.

 

“Actually still at the bar,” Kurt answers.

 

“But it’s so quiet,” Blaine wonders.

 

“Backstage. Um. Blaine, can we talk about what happened? Or are you too tired?”

 

“Sure, we can talk,” Blaine says. He’s not sure if he wants to talk, but it’s better to have this conversation and be done with it. Just like removing a band-aid.

 

“I won’t ask you what exactly got you so worked up, so don’t worry. There’s just one thing that I really want to say. I want you to listen, and understand what I mean by it.” Kurt’s voice is still soft, and full of warmth. Blaine wants to melt into that voice. He wants to hear it first in the morning and last at night, and oh, he really is hopeless.

 

“Alright, I’m listening.”

 

“So. First of all, you’re right. I don’t know you.”

 

Blaine feels like his belly is filled with ice. Here it is, the rejection. He braces for it. He can take it. Then he’ll cry into his pillow and tomorrow he’ll buy ice cream and wallow all day.

 

“But Blaine, the thing is I really want to get to know you. That’s the important part. I want to get to know you.” Kurt puts weight into his words, basically drilling them through to Blaine.

 

“You – you do?” Blaine chokes a little. That was not what he was expecting at all. Kurt Hummel is calling him to tell him that he wants to get to know him. Kurt is not telling Blaine to lose his number. Kurt is still there even though Blaine got all weird on him.

 

“Of course! You’re interesting and I haven’t even started to uncover your secrets yet.” There’s a little laugh on the other end and Blaine feels himself smiling in return. “I want to ask you a million questions, but it’s getting awful late and you need to sleep and I have to get home. Let’s start with an easy one. Blaine Anderson, what would you say if I asked you to have brunch with me tomorrow?”

 

Blaine takes a deep breath before answering so that he’s voice won’t come out all wrong. “Well, Kurt Hummel, I’d have to agree to have brunch with you, of course. If you asked me, that is.” Somewhere he finds the confidence to flirt a little. With Kurt, it’s not even an effort.

 

Kurt laughs again. “Will you have brunch with me tomorrow?” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice, and Blaine’s belly flutters. How can everything change so fast?

 

“Of course I will,” Blaine answers.

 

“It’s a date, then. I know a marvelous place with a buffet. I’ll text you the details.”

 

“A date?” Blaine needs to know if it was just a figure of speech or if it had actual meaning. He wants to go on a date with Kurt, but he’s learned his lesson. He doesn’t want to assume things, so he has to ask. One can never know for sure.

 

“Unless it’s too much.” Kurt actually sounds a little nervous. “I’d like it to be.”

 

“It’s a date, then,” Blaine repeats Kurt’s earlier words. He doesn’t know how he’ll survive tonight. It’s been such an emotional roller coaster, and the dried up metaphor is almost too accurate: he’s been up and down and now he’s up again, even though soon he’ll probably lose all sense of direction.

 

“Amazing.” There’s a smile in Kurt’s voice. “I’ll text you.”

 

“Yes, please do.”

 

“Okay.” Kurt laughs. Blaine could listen to the sound forever. “Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow. Or well, later today, I guess.”

 

“Yeah. Good night.”

 

“Sleep well,” Kurt says, and Blaine holds on until he hears the call disconnect. He flops back down on his bed and looks at the dark ceiling.

 

Blaine Anderson has a date with Kurt Hummel.

 

That’s what Blaine texts Tina before turning over and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: little-escapist.tumblr.com Come and say hi!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Okay, last chapter! I need you to bear with me, since I've never been to New York and so I have no idea if brunch buffets are a thing, and I'm not sure if the kind of neighborhood I describe exists. 
> 
> Also, this chapter might well be the fluffiest thing I've ever written.

“…and then she bursts out laughing, and the wine goes everywhere,” Rachel is telling Dani when Kurt makes his way to the kitchen in the morning. He took Dani to stay overb last night. She had been hammered and crying because Santana was currently visiting family in Lima. It helped to bring her to the apartment and into Santana's bed, no matter how empty. Now she's sitting by the kitchen table, looking hung over but listening to Rachel’s story intently over mugs of tea.

 

“Did she forget she was drinking?” Dani asks. Her voice is hoarse.

 

“Apparently. I tell you, that woman is a pig.” Rachel waves her hand dramatically to drive her point home before taking a sip from her rather large mug.

 

“Who are we talking about?” Kurt asks and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

 

“Lady Most-Unladylike,” Rachel answers and does a double-take. “Why are you so dressed up? It’s Sunday morning!”

 

Kurt might have spent some time going over his wardrobe choices this morning. He ended up with white jeans that make his legs look endless, a dark blue button-down and a butterfly brooch. He knows Blaine is into him, but it doesn’t hurt to make the effort. Kurt wants to look even more fabulous than usual for this brunch date.

 

“Seriously, you have to let that woman live her life. Besides, your show is nearly at the end of its run, you don’t have to look at her much longer,” Kurt says. He’s heard Rachel complain about this co-star non-stop the last few months. “And I have date.”

 

“No, she’s insufferable, I can’t take her anymore! Wait, hold on.” Rachel stops her rant to share a look with Dani. “Did he say date?”

 

“How’s it going with Jesse?” Kurt asks loudly. Rachel’s boyfriend hasn’t been over in a while, and Kurt doesn’t want to talk about Blaine right now. He has to leave soon.

 

“It’s not going anywhere, actually, but you clearly are,” Rachel says. “Why are you not telling me what’s going on with you? Is this about the guy a week ago when you got home dancing?”

 

“Yeah. It’s the fanboy I told you about,” Dani butts in. Of course she has told Rachel. Kurt rolls his eyes and leaves the kitchen. He doesn’t really have time for this – he needs to go now if he wants to meet Blaine in time. Or well, if he wants to get there before Blaine. He checks that he has his keys and phone before putting on his coat. He shouts a bye to the girls before stepping out into the hall. The brunch place is just a short walk away, and Kurt hopes he’ll be able to grab a good table for them before Blaine arrives.

 

The morning is bright and chilly, enough to wake him up completely. Cold air tickles his nose as he heads down the street. There are some people about, but the streets are relatively empty for New York. Kurt puts his hands in his pockets and breathes the cool air. He has to keep his nerves in check. It’s been a while since he’s been on a date, and even longer since his last first date. Kurt really likes Blaine, or what little he knows about him. Blaine dresses in a quirky way that suits him, and wears his heart on his sleeve. Kurt likes Blaine’s honey eyes and bright smile. He likes that with Blaine he knows he’s wanted. It is a little crazy, because like Blaine said, they don’t know each other. Yet, Kurt adds again in his head. Because he wants to know Blaine. He wants to know what he loves and what he hates, what he dreams of. Kurt wants to know how Blaine takes his coffee, if he drinks coffee at all. Kurt wants to ask why Blaine puts so much gel in his hair. He wants to get to know Blaine both mentally and physically. Kurt did get a look of one fabulous ass when they first met, and he’d like to get his hands – or lips, he’s not picky – on it.

 

Kurt turns a corner and crosses the street to get to his favorite café that also has a brunch buffet on the weekends. It’s a cozy place with big windows to the street and an easy, friendly atmosphere. The waiting staff is nice and their food is delicious. Kurt has spent a lot of time there with his friends.

 

They are supposed to meet at eleven. It’s ten fifty, so Kurt gets in to find them a table. There are some people, but the place is not packed like some Sundays. Kurt thanks his lucky stars for that – now they actually have a chance to talk properly. He gets a table where he can see the door and sits down to wait. There are three people in line for the buffet. On a whim, Kurt decides to pay while he waits for Blaine to arrive.

 

He tells the barista at the counter to keep the change as the bell above the door jingles merrily and Blaine steps in. His cheeks are red from the chill outside, and the smile that spreads on his face when he spots Kurt is breathtaking. Kurt smiles back and gives Blaine a little wave. This young man has such an effect on him that it’s ridiculous. He feels all fluttery inside.

 

“Hey,” Blaine says as he reaches Kurt. His smile is firmly in place and his eyes are sparkling.

 

“Hi. I got us a table over there, and paid for our buffet.” Kurt nods at the table where he left his coat, and they make their way over.

 

“I could have paid for mine,” Blaine says as he sets his coat on the back of a chair. He looks amazing in his tight jeans and white cardigan. And again, he has a bow-tie on, this time a dark green one. It seems like Blaine is always wearing a bow-tie.

 

“You get to pay next time,” Kurt says easily. He has no doubt they will go out again. Blaine beams at him.

 

“Next time, huh?”

 

Kurt nods. “Definitely. Now come on, I need food.”

 

 

Once they both have their plates piled high with greens, bread, eggs, and bacon, they make their way back to their table and sit down. They both dig in happily, content to just get started with the meal before saying anything other than complimenting the food. After a while, Kurt decides to start from the hard end of topics.

 

“I really need to ask you about yesterday,” Kurt says. “What happened?”

 

Blaine swallows his mouthful and looks sheepish. “I just got overwhelmed. I get overly emotional about stuff sometimes. It’s stupid, and I’m fine now.”

 

Kurt decides to let it be. He'll get back to it sometime later, when they're not on their first date. There is something he has to say, though. “But it’s not stupid to have emotions, you know. You just feel them, and that’s that. Nothing stupid about it.”

 

Blaine laughs a little and shakes his head. “Yeah, I know.”

 

 

The rest of their meal passes in easy conversation. Kurt learns that Blaine is studying music and education and gives piano lessons in the evenings to get some money. He tells Blaine about his day job as a waiter and how he hopes for a recording deal for One Three Hill. Blaine assures him that they will get it sooner rather than later, but Kurt thinks Blaine might be biased. They discover they have several things in common, besides being from Ohio: they both sung in glee club, they were both bullied because of their sexuality, even though Blaine transferred schools because of it and Kurt didn’t. They both had a dream about New York, a dream that came true. Kurt pesters Blaine about singing until he blushes and promises to sing to Kurt sometime.

 

It’s surprisingly easy to talk to Blaine even about the harder stuff like bullying and their biggest dreams. Kurt doesn’t shy away from sharing some of his high school experiences, and Blaine in turn tells Kurt how scared he had been after some idiots beat him and his friend up after a dance. They click on so many levels, they understand each other. Kurt marvels at the feeling of closeness, acceptance and interest. Blaine’s company is comforting and fun, and Kurt could stay in this table forever, listening to Blaine tell how his dad had wanted to build a car with Blaine.

 

Their plates have been empty for a long while when Kurt suggests they move on, maybe take a walk.

 

“A walk?” Blaine asks with a smile on his face.

 

“Yes. You know, moving your legs, one after the other, so that you move forward?” Kurt mimes the movement with his fingers and Blaine snorts. “A walk. To be honest, I’m really not ready to let you go yet.”

 

Blaine looks at him and Kurt can only describe the look on his face as fond. “Me neither. So, let’s walk.”

 

x

 

The sky is overcast as they step out of the café. Blaine doesn’t think there’ll be snow, though. They start along the street, Kurt on Blaine’s right side. Blaine wants to pinch himself. The day has been amazing. Kurt is amazing, and Blaine keeps on falling. He doesn’t mind. He wants to smile and sing and dance, because he is so happy to be right here right now, side by side with this man. The meal was excellent, and Kurt is funny and easy to talk to. Blaine thought he was after a fantasy, but turns out the reality is even better. Kurt is more amazing than Blaine could have thought: he couldn’t be more perfect. Blaine lets himself believe in this. It might hurt later, but right now he’s too happy to even register such a thought properly. Kurt seems like he was made for Blaine.

 

“I actually wanted to be on Broadway,” Kurt shares, and casually reaches for Blaine’s hand. Blaine’s heart beats loudly – Kurt is holding his hand. He is holding Kurt’s hand.

 

“Broadway? I could see that,” Blaine muses, and squeezes Kurt’s gloved fingers.

 

“Yeah. That was the dream when I first came here. Me and Rachel – I don’t know how familiar you are with Broadway, but yes, Rachel Berry – we both came here with our goals set there. She succeeded, and I eventually found myself elsewhere.”

 

“You are friends with Rachel Berry from the revival of Funny Girl?” Blaine has to stop and stare at Kurt. He hasn’t had the time or money to see as many shows as he would like, but Funny Girl had been one. And the girl in the name role had been amazing.

 

“The one and the same. We went to high school together. She’s still my roommate,” Kurt explains and turns to face Blaine. Their eyes meet and lock. Kurt’s eyes reflect the gray of the sky, but they are full of warmth.

 

“You keep on surprising me,” Blaine says. Kurt smiles and pulls at Blaine’s hand a little.

 

“Come on, there’s a park nearby. Nicer than the street.”

 

They head over to the small park. It’s not much – just a couple of trees and a playground for children. But Kurt is right; it’s still nicer than just walking the streets. There’s no one there, which is a small miracle, but Blaine likes that they have some sort of privacy even though they are out in the open.

 

“So, Blaine, what else do you dream of? Other than living here since that’s already happened.” Kurt swings their joined hands a little. “I shared you mine.”

 

Blaine takes a deep breath and goes for it. He needs to take the plunge now or he never might. “More than anything, I want a happily ever after, even though I know it sounds silly.”

 

Kurt stops by a tree and takes both of Blaine’s hands into his. He looks Blaine in the eye with a serious expression. “That’s not silly.”

 

Blaine feels electricity between them. He wants to be closer to Kurt more than ever before. They’ve had such an amazing morning. A sudden idea strikes Blaine and he goes along with it. Again. This morning seems to be all about taking chances. And Blaine feels dumb, his heart and belly full, he just needs to let it all out.

 

“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can’t sleep, let’s runaway, and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back,” he sings softly. They used to sing that at Dalton and he loves the song. And it fits. That’s exactly how he feels. Kurt is literally his teenage dream, standing in front of him, holding his hands.

 

Kurt gives Blaine a surprised look, his mouth parted just a little. Blaine stops, smiles, feeling a little embarrassed now. “You wanted me to sing to you.”

 

“Why’d you stop?” Kurt asks. “You sound amazing. Keep going.”

 

Blaine laughs, but does as he’s told, starts the song from the beginning and lets his voice get louder. It’s not the first time he sings to someone in public, and he has a feeling this time will go better than the last. Kurt looks at him like nothing else exists, and Blaine feels like flying. He locks eyes with Kurt and sings the chorus again, sings it loud and clear to Kurt, and he means every word. When he stops singing, Kurt crowds him against the tree and leans into his personal space. Blaine sees how his pupils are dilated, how there’s a foxy smile on Kurt’s lips, and oh. Kurt’s lips. Their noses bump. Blaine can feel Kurt’s breath on his lips, and he’s shaking all over, trapped between the tree trunk and Kurt’s warm body right against his.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Kurt informs Blaine, and does exactly that.

 

It’s not like a first kiss at all. It’s not shy or quick. Kurt’s lips are soft and bold as he kisses Blaine’s mouth and then gently coaxes Blaine’s lips apart. Blaine returns the kiss, nips at Kurt’s lower lip and sucks on it a little. Slowly, Kurt pulls back and they separate with a small sound. Blaine is breathless. His heart is racing and he feels hot all over despite the chilly weather.

 

They smile stupidly at each other. Kurt’s hands are on Blaine’s shoulders and Blaine’s pretty sure he never wants to move anywhere from this place.

 

“So, that happened,” Blaine says softly.

 

“Yeah,” Kurt says and places a peck on Blaine’s lips. “And whoops, again.”

 

Blaine laughs. He, in turn, kisses Kurt quickly. “And again.” He can’t believe he’s allowed to do this – that he can kiss Kurt Hummel in broad daylight in New York. He might need a new bucket list after this.

 

“Want to come over to my place? We could make some coffee and watch a movie, or whatever,” Kurt suggests. “Rachel has two shows today, so she won’t be home until sometime at night.”

 

Blaine’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

 

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand again, and Blaine holds on as they leave the park and head towards Kurt’s place. Freezing himself half to death that night just a week ago was really worth it. This right here would be worth losing all his toes and fingers, Blaine thinks when Kurt smiles to him, cheeks red and eyes bright.

 

This right here is the best thing that could ever have happened to Blaine Anderson. He’s no longer just a dedicated fan. He is getting to know the real Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this story and letting me know your thoughts! Please, keep them coming, I love it when people tell how something made them feel or think. 
> 
> This was just a tiny little fic, but it made me really happy to write and to post - I can't remember when a story came to me as easily as this. It was a return to being the writer I used to be almost a decade ago, and it has been so good getting back into the groove. I'll try to keep it up!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be forever happy to hear your thoughts on this!


End file.
